


Moments

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Cousin Incest, Cunnilingus, F/M, Sex, UST/RST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: James and Dominique have always known each other. Always liking each other is another matter.





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rarefest 2017 on LJ. Thanks to Ely_baby and Torino10154 for their help. This is Next Gen but not Cursed Child compliant because I have no idea what that would be.

- _August 2010_ -

Typically Harry had had just enough time to make his cup of tea, sit down in the sun outside and really get into the news story he was reading when the air was broken by the sound of screaming children.

“Dad! Daaaaddd!” came the wail over the horizon.

“Uncle ‘Arry! Uncle ‘Arry!” a second voice, only slightly more high pitched, overlapped and interrupted the first.

Harry braced himself as two small figures hurtled through the gate from the woods into the back garden of the Burrow. A boy and a girl. The boy was slightly shorter and possessed a shock of rusty red-brown hair. The girl also had red hair but hers was a finer lighter golden shade and hung to the middle her back in a long French braid.

There was a certain resemblance to their features as there would be between two cousins, cousins who shared the influence of strong Weasley genes at any rate. The thing that made James Sirius Potter and Dominique Weasley look most alike however was the identical looks they gave him as they careened to a halt: a mixture of righteous indignation, hostility, and wheedling appeal to the justice of a high authority.

Authority, which just so happened to have fallen to him by right of being the closest available adult in sight. Harry resisted the urge to look around. Bill and Fleur had left their kids at the Burrow for a day of peace and quiet and Mr and Mrs Weasley took the benevolent view that was their right as grandparents: they couldn’t be asked to take sides among the children.

Not that Harry had any intention of taking sides himself. He put his newspaper down reluctantly, and faced the two kids.

“Hello, Dominique, James. Is there a problem?”

He addressed them both in the hope of remaining a neutral party but that was a mistake. It only gave them an excuse to both start up at the same time, chattering and arguing with a volume and energy only six-year-old children could manage. 

With long practise Harry managed to catch the words “my broomstick! Mine!” and “he said I could!” out of the mixed babbling. He realised Dominique had James’ favourite toy broomstick clutched in her hands.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was greying (in a typically uneven and scattered fashion) and he was sure it did so more and more quickly with each additional child, especially because of arguments like this. 

“One at time, please,” he said calmly. “Dominique?”

“He said I could, Uncle ‘Arry!” Dominique had spent most of the summer with her mother’s extended family in France not her dad’s which had left her with a slowly fading accent. 

“Said what, Dominique?”

“That I could have a go on his broomstick.”

“I said she could look at it! She won’t give it back.”

“I want a go at it! I never get to fly!”

“Girls can’t fly!” James interrupted.

“James!” Harry said firmly while still trying to sound kind. “You know that’s not true. Mummy and Auntie Angie fly all the time.”

James’s bottom lip jutted out and he crossed his arms.

“Well, _she_ can’t fly anywhere.”

“Well, why don’t you give her some pointers then James. You get to fly it all the time, Dominique only gets to borrow it now and then.”

“Daaad!” James yelled in outrage.

“James.” Harry said in his dad voice.

“She’s going to crash it and I’m never going to be able to fly again.”

“Am not! Thanks Uncle ‘Arry.” Flushed with success, Dominique started off back to the field with the broomstick still clutched in her grasp. James stayed behind to glare at him some more.

“You’re going to have to learn to play nice with your cousin eventually, James,” Harry said mildly.

“Won’t!” said James sullenly.

 

– _May 2020_ -

Dominique’s brow furrowed. She rubbed under her chin with the soft end of her quill and stared down at the complex, and infuriatingly incomplete, arthimancy equations at the top of her O.W.L. revision paper. Around the paper were piles of textbooks for all her subjects, and coloured post-it notes marking key sections and cue cards; written and re-written and highlighted. She was probably going to have to go through all of them. 

She heaved a deep sigh and reached for the first of her weighty tomes and flipped it open to the index, running down the list of topics she had written on the inside of the cover. She was just settling down to concentrate for a long hard revision session when there was a raucous cry from across the Gryffindor common room.

Not everyone it seemed was sharing her anxiety. James was surrounded by his friends, who where laughing and applauding some antics of his. James’ buddies, Nick Jones and Tom Finnigan were clapping and cheering while Dani Greengrass was hanging on James’ every word with a dewy-eyed expression, twirling one lock of long blonde hair around a finger. 

Interrupting was not going to make her any friends. Not interrupting, however, was not going to get her any O.W.Ls.

“Ahem,” she said, “we’ve all got exams you know. If you don’t want to study yourself, James, you could at least go outside.”

James fell quiet, mid-gesture, and looked over at her; brown eyes alight with mischief. He could have argued with her, he could have ignored her but what he did was _much_ worse. He gave her a lopsided smile, waved away his friends and strutted over her table, Dani glaring daggers at her all the time he approached.

“So sorry, Dom,” he drawled.

“I can tell,” she said coming to her feet and meeting him a couple of steps from the desk, glaring into his eyes. They were almost exactly the same height. “By the way you came over here to keep distracting me.”

Her acerbic tone did nothing to deter the gleam in James’ eyes. 

“I was trying to be nice.”

“Try harder,” Dom snapped, turning back to the desk and her pile of work. “No, wait. Don’t. Go away.”

“Too late,” James said and sank into the chair next to her.

Dom glared.

“I’m not joking, James. I have to revise. So do you.”

“No, I don’t,” James said, “I’m naturally talented. Always have been.”

“So talented you knocked yourself trying out for Quidditch team, first year.”

“Hey!” James flushed. “That’s below the belt. You know it was like the third position I’d tried out for that day.”

“Gosh, I feel so ashamed,” Dom said, sardonically. “How ever will I make it up to you?”

“Let me take you to dinner next Hogsmeade weekend?”

Dom raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m serious. Why wouldn’t I want to date you? I like the way you look, I like the way you fly, I like...”

“The way I tell you sod off because I _still_ need to revise?”

James shook himself slightly.

“Your loss.” He shrugged.

They sat there silently for a moment. 

“You’re really not going to study?”

“No need. I’m just going to charm the examiners, you’ll see.”

“Good luck,” was all the reply Dom could think to say as she turned back to her books.

 

- _May 2022_ -

This much revision was sure to be fatal, James thought, running both hands through his tangled mass of red hair. He picked up his quill and put it down again. Drumming his fingers on a thick sheaf of illegible potions notes. He swallowed a harsh acidic taste as his stomach roiled. 

He was going to fail. 

It was tough to admit, even to himself, but there it was. He was going to fail his N.E.W.T.s and that was that. The end of his not-so-carefully laid plans. James had never really laid plans, he hadn’t had to. He was going to be an Auror, it was that simple. Or not.

“James?” A voice cut through his dark reverie. “What are you doing up?”

James looked up to see Dominique coming in the portrait hole into Gryffindor Tower, a prefect’s badge shining on her chest as she returned from her patrol of the corridors. She exhaled, blowing at the fine strands of shoulder-length strawberry-blonde hair that had fallen over her face. A few weeks earlier James would have noted the effect with much more interest.

“What are we all doing at the moment, Dom?” 

“You’re… revising?” Dom said hesitantly.

“Bingo,” James said.

There was a long pause.

“Go on, say it,” James said roughly.

“Say what?”

“Make a crack about natural talent. I’d deserve it,” James muttered.

Dom’s head titled quizzically. 

“I wasn’t going to.” 

“Sure.”

Dom took a long glance and half a step towards the staircase to the girls’ dormitories, then she sighed and turned back to the table, sliding into a chair near to James’. 

“So, what are you studying?”

“Potions. Not my best subject.”

“You did all right in your potions O.W.L. if I remember right.”

“I got an A in my O.W.L.” James’ eyes ached with fatigue. “It was a high A but I still had to argue my case to Thorne to get on the N.E.W.T. course.” He laughed a hollow laugh. “I came this close to saying ‘I’m Harry Potter’s son’ to her, you know? Not that’s going to help me in what I want to do.”

“James, Uncle Harry’s Head Auror.”

“Exactly, and he’s not going to bend the rules for me. Al, maybe. Not me.”

“Your dad’s not going to treat either of you any different, you know.”

James made a non-committal noise.

“Wouldn’t matter if he did. Wouldn’t want to be part of any organisation that would let me join in that case.”

There was a long silence. James’ head was fuzzy with tiredness, he was vaguely aware he’d said more that he usually would.

Dominique was looking at him an awfully strange look on her face.

“Go to bed, James,” she said softly. “You owe it to yourself to get enough sleep. The revision will still be here in the morning.”

“Too right it will.” 

“You revise tomorrow morning. At eleven we’re going for a walk around the lake.”

James frowned.

“That sounds awfully like...”

“Like me making sure you take proper revision breaks to let it all sink in,” Dom cut across him, sweetly. “And to pay me back, you’re quizzing me on Herbology in the afternoon.”

“All right.”

“Goodnight then.” Then was a pause and then Dom’s head darted forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then sauntered off towards her dormitory. 

James sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. Still feeling the warmth of her lips on his face. 

 

- _October 2022_ -

Dominique opened the door to her flat and was greeted by the smell of cooking food, which was a surprise as she lived alone. Her hand strayed to the pocket holding her wand.

Then she recognised the tall russet-haired man taking liberties with her frying pan. 

“Jamie!” she said, surprised. “How did you get in here?”

Boyfriend or not, James had his own flat. He’d made a big show of not wanting to take it too fast and that they were barely going out. Dominique thought he just enjoyed sneaking out of his place and into hers. 

“I have skills,” James said proudly. 

“Auror skills?”

“More ‘I know where you’d leave your spare key’ skills,” James said. “Now shush, I’m making your dinner.”

“Oh woe is me. Shushed in my own home.” 

“Yes. Again the food is supposed to cushion the terrible blow here. You’ve been working hard all day at St Mungo’s and I’m just a lazy student, I thought I’d do something nice.”

With a swish and a flick of his wand, James levitated the food onto two plates which then zoomed to the dining table. Dominique approached it, fascinated. There were chips and mushrooms, a piece of rare steak and a perfect semicircle of omelette oozing with melted cheese.

“Jamie, I didn’t know you could cook,” she said, hearing the amazement in her own voice. She frowned at him.

“I told you,” James said sliding into a chair opposite to her and smiling. “Skills.”

“You stole Fred’s recipe book, didn’t you?” Fred Weasley was the budding master chef of the Weasley clan and Grandma Molly’s darling.

“Freddie offered some small amount of advice, yes.”

“Well, someone just got themselves laid tonight,” Dominique said lightly. 

Jamie spluttered slightly and went pink. They actually hadn’t had a lot of sex so far in the relationship though neither of them had been virgin at it’s start.

“I didn’t...” he said and then picked up his own knife and fork, “let’s eat.”

The food was, in fact, delicious but Dominique hardly tasted it. Butterflies were multiplying in her stomach, ever since she’d mentioned sex. 

Her flat was small, the sofa was only a couple of steps away from the table, and the bedroom a couple of steps further than that. After tea, they settled on the sofa. Dominique rested her head on his shoulder as soft music played from her radio.

She snuggled against James’ chest and closed her eyes. His warm arm encircled her shoulders.

“Hmmm,” she said sleepily. “This is nice.”

“It’s amazing,” James murmured. She could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

“I wasn’t kidding before, you know,” she said softly. “Only if you want to...”

Her hand found his and squeezed.

“Yeah, of course I want to...” James whispered. “I just don’t want to mess it up.”

“Not even possible,” Dominique said, coming to her feet and tugging on his arm. “You better come into my lair.”

She hauled him the scant paces into her bedroom, before turning and going on her tip toes to kiss him, threading her hands through his thick auburn hair. It was longer that hers now, she realise since she’d cut it short to keep it covered at the hospital. 

This and other irrelevancies occupied Dominique’s mind until Jamie returned her kiss passionately which washed everything out her head other than the sweet rush of it. They snogged, her tongue darting out to play back and forth over his. His hands stroked over the planes of back, hesitated and then gripped and fondled her arse.

Dominique moaned at the sensation and James took the opportunity to push the advantage, pressing his tongue into her mouth instead. They twisted and staggered half a step to the bed, still entwined. James ended up sitting on the edge of her bed. All the better, Dominique thought as she straddled his lap, to snog him senseless.

Her t-shirt went by the way first. She peeled it off herself and threw it out of the way before attacking the buttons of James’ shirt, revealing defined ripples of chest muscle. Subconsciously her tongue traced her top lip. 

“Advantages of training, huh?” she said hoarsely.

But with Dominique’s bra-clad breasts fully revealed, Jamie’s ability to banter seemed to have abandoned him entirely. That was quite all right with her though, when he did put his mouth to use, kissing at her chest, and working his way into her modest cleavage.

“Jaime!” she whimpered as he pulled down each cup of her bra in turn, licking at the tits underneath. She clutched him to her by the grip she had in his head as his mouth enveloped a nipple, his hand clutching at the other one as she realised it filled his grip well.

Dominique let out a surprised squeak as James’ grip around her body tightened and she flailed slightly as he moved her, then she was on her back in her bed looking up at him. A small half smile graced his face and his fingertips traced over her stomach, downwards until they reached the waistline of her pants.

“Dom?” he asked.

“You go right ahead,” Dominique replied as she threw away her bra. James’ hands trembled slightly as they undid the buttons of her jeans, each brush of his skin against hers sent the butterflies off in sudden intense flurries.

Her trousers and knickers slid slowly down her legs and then James was looking at her from between them, brown eyes bright and wide. His hands were gentle against the inside of her legs but they sent surges of sensation through her. He placed soft kisses on her stomach, the last on them right above her entrance and she gasped nearly soundlessly.

Then he lapped at her, his tongue making quick energetic swipes across the top of her slit. Dominique panted and gasped, her body felt flushed and her hand ran its way through her hair.

She squirmed and James’ hand tightened on her leg. One of her hands clenched at the duvet, the other at his hair. He groaned and licked deeper in her. Dominique quaked, pushing herself towards his face with what little energy she could muster.

“Jamie! Jamie!” she cried in release and jerked slightly as a finger was pushed inside her. “Jamie!”

Dominique collapsed against the bed, the finger stilled and James looked up at her grinning.

“Good?”

“Uh-huh!” Dominique said vaguely. 

“Want to keep going?”

“Oh, hell yeah,” Dominique enunciated clearly and carefully. 

The air got warm as James crawled on top of her. He’d lost the rest of his clothes as well down the line. Dominique’s hand rose and caressed his chest, luxuriating in the warmth and smoothness of it. The tip of his cock slipped and slid about as James pressed against her entrance until he found the right angle.

Jamie’s look of self-satisfaction melted away into one of awe as he slid into her.

“Oh God, Dom,” James whispered.

“Wow,” Dominique moaned. Her hands fell to rest on his lower back and she gripped on to it as he started to rock against her, his cock prying her open before retreating again.

“That’s right, Jamie, that’s right,” she panted softly, feeling light headed.

He kissed her deeply, her head descending into the pillow, just as he found the sweet spot. Dominique clutched at him. He seemed to get the message because he thrust just there, again and again and Dominique could only claw at him, surely taking great strips out of his back as she shuddered and rode out her orgasm, tightening around him so he spilled into her in turn. 

The air was still and quiet again, aside from their slowing breath and Dominique found herself curled up in the crook of his body, the hair on his chest tickling at the back, one long arm wrapped around her middle. 

She was dozing, half-a-sleep when James spoke.

“I hope you're comfortable, Dom,” he said softly to her earlobe.

“Hmm?”

“I hope you’re comfortable because I’m not letting you go now for a long time.”

Dom was very comfortable, indeed.


End file.
